A ptaki dalej śpiewają
by PrusaczekZiemniaczek
Summary: No... Wrzuciłam na DA już dawno temu, to tutaj też czas to wrzucić, nie? Taki totalnie debiut w internetach i w ogóle... Tak prawdę mówiąc miałam to wrzucić wcześniej, tylko trochę mi się zapomniało, ale ciiiii! Nie mówmy psujmy konspiracji! A tak, wypadałoby ostrzec - śmierć postaci, a po za tym PrusPol (jak pierwsze ostrzeżenie nie podziałało, to drugie powinno )


Drobny blondyn klęczał na ziemi w kałuży brudnej wody - niedawno padał deszcz i wszystko wciąż było mokre. Ciepłe, wiosenne słońce suszyło jego wilgotne włosy, ubranie kleiło się do ciała, a pasma jasnej czupryny przywierały do twarzy. Krew leniwie spływała z rozciętego policzka, torowała sobie drogę po delikatniej, niemal kobiecej szczęce, toczyła się po szyi, wsiąkała w kołnierzyk barwiąc go czerwienią. Głowa chłopaka zadarta była do góry, a jego zielone oczy uparcie wpatrywały się w stojącego nad nim człowieka.

Białe włosy również były wilgotne, a mundur parował ogrzewany promieniami słońca. Gdzieś w pobliżu śpiewały ptaki. To był naprawdę piękny dzień, kto wie, czy na niebie nie było tęczy. Z tego miejsca czerwone oczy i tak by jej nie zobaczyły, ściany kamienicy zasłaniały wszystko, tylko skrawek nieba i stojące na nim wysoko słońce były widoczne. Ale te oczy i tak nie szukały, błądziły gdzieś, nie wiadomo gdzie, wszędzie, byleby nie patrzeć w te drugie, zielone, patrzące tak pewnie i dumnie. I wszędzie tylko nie na trzymany w dłoni przedmiot. Znienawidzony przedmiot. Przedmiot wycelowany tam, gdzie nigdy nie powinien mierzyć.

- Nie przeciągaj tego, Gilbert. To nie ma sensu, wiesz, że musisz. I totalnie wiesz, że nie lubię, jak przeciągasz nieuniknione - głos blondyna był pewny, mocny. Nie było w nim lęku czy złości. Można zaś było wyczuć w tych słowach lekką naganę i coś jeszcze... smutek?

- Feliks... - zaczął drugi chłopak. Na oko można było stwierdzić, że są w podobnym wieku.

- Nie Feliksuj mi tu do jasnej cholery! Totalnie nie mamy dużo czasu, a jak tego nie...

- Nie musisz mi przypominać! Dobrze wiem, co się stanie! Ty cholera jasna zawsze taki jesteś! Zawsze! - czerwone oczy w końcu spotkały się z zielonymi. Szkarłat zaszklił się lekko, pierwszy raz od dawna pozwalał sobie na okazanie emocji. Zieleń zaś wciąż błyszczała odwagą, tymi samymi co zawsze zadziornymi iskierkami. To nie tak, że się nie bał, po prostu chciał być mężny do końca. Pierwszy raz od dawna nie pozwalał sobie na płacz. - Czemu chociaż raz nie możesz zadbać o siebie, co? Zawsze bardziej liczą się inni!

- Gilbert, ręce ci się trzęsą, co z ciebie za żołnierz? wyszczerzył zęby, ale albinos nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Westchnął cicho i znowu spoważniał. - Dobrze wiesz, czemu tak jest, totalnie mówiłem ci, że jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż ja sam.

- A ja miałem cię bronić, obiecałem ci!

- I mnie generalnie bronisz! Co by było, gdyby to ktoś inny miał mnie zabić? Mamy wojnę, ja jestem Polakiem, ty jesteś Niemcem. Nie możemy żyć razem wiesz o tym. Nie zostawię kraju, więc nie proponuj totalnie ucieczki. Zresztą, generalnie nie możesz zdezerterować! Gdzie twój honor?

- Pieprzyć mój honor, dobrze wiesz, że nie chciałem iść do wojska! Pieprzyć twoją ojczyznę, inni niech sobie giną, ale ja chcę, żebyś żył! Feliks... Proszę – kolejny pierwszy raz. Kolejna nowa rzecz dla Niemca, to właśnie przy Łukasiewiczu nauczył się prosić, wcześniej tylko żądał. - Chociaż raz nie bądź uparty – szept. Szept tak cichy, że nikt poza klęczącym nie miał prawa go usłyszeć. Zresztą i tak nikt nie słuchał. Byli sami.

- Nie proś, wiesz, co odpowiem. Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż życie, kiedyś to zrozumiesz. A teraz totalnie pomóż mi wstać, nie chcę umierać na kolanach.

I Gilbert pomógł mu się podnieść, opuścił przy tym rękę z bronią. Dopiero teraz dało się zobaczyć różnicę w ich wzroście – dobre piętnaście centymetrów. I Beilschmidt przypomniał sobie, jak niższy chłopak zawsze wykłócał się, że wcale nie tak dużo ich dzieli. I jak krzyczał, gdy nazywał go pchłą. Z trudem powstrzymał falę zalewających go wspomnień. Poczuł ucisk na dłoni, to Feliks złapał za nią i ponownie wymierzył w siebie.

- Zrób to szybko, ja już jestem gotowy. I na Boga, totalnie nie rycz, to ja tu od tego jestem, nie pamiętasz?

- Wcale nie ryczę, pchło, to po prostu deszcz pada!

Tak, to na pewno był deszcz, skapywał po policzkach ciężkimi kroplami, wstrząsał ciałem, sprawiał, że drżały ręce.

- Jasne. Deszcz, tylko deszcz – Polak skinął głową. - Patrz na mnie, jak będziesz to robił, chcę widzieć twoje oczy, wiesz, że je lubię.

Feliks naprawdę je kochał, dla niego były najpiękniejsze na świecie i Gilbert dobrze o tyn wiedział. Bo to właśnie on był pierwszą osobą, która nie uznała, że są straszne, która powiedziała mu, że są wspaniałe.

Czerwone oczy wychwyciły uśmiech, najpiękniejszy na świecie uśmiech, delikatny i szczery, ale też odrobinę zadziorny, zaczepny. Ręce zadrżały, palec znalazł się na spuście, znowu się zawahał, chciał ponownie opuścić broń.

- Gilbert, nie – skarcił go ostrym tonem. - Nawet nie próbuj się wycofywać. Pamiętaj, że nie winię cię za to, co musisz zrobić – jego głos złagodniał, ostatnie słowa powiedział wręcz czule. Oczywiście normalny człowiek nie uznałby ich za takie, ale Niemiec wiedział, co zielonooki chciał przekazać. Ich relacja była pełna niewypowiedzianych słów.

- Przepraszam, Feli... - palec pociągnął za spust, broń wypaliła w trzęsącej się dłoni. Powietrze rozdarł krzyk.

Niebo było błękitne, ptaki latały wysoko. Złote zboże kołysało się na wietrze, a wraz z nim falowały płowe włosy biegnącego nastolatka. Śmiał się, wołał, że i tak go nie złapie, a podobno przecież jest tylko małą pchłą, więc nie powinien mieć z tym problemu. Beztroski uśmiech kwitł na ustach, jasne iskierki płonęły w oczach. W końcu zwolnił, pozwolił mu złapać się w pasie, dał rozczochrać sobie włosy, przewrócić na ziemię i łaskotać do łez, wołając przy tym jego imię.

Wizję przerwało głośne przekleństwo. Ale zaraz... Martwy człowiek nie przeklina! Rzucił broń i uklęknął przy nim.

- Nauczyłbyś się cholera strzelać! - wysapał blondyn. Koszula szybko nasiąkała krwią i wodą. - Ręce trzęsły ci się tak, że trafiłeś w bark, idioto!

Gilbert nie odpowiedział, po prostu przytulił go i pozwolił posoce plamić swój mundur.

- Feliks, przepraszam – a on nigdy nie przeprasza. Dziś zrobił to już dwa razy, co się z nim działo?

- Nie przepraszaj, tylko zrób to porządnie. Rozkaz to rozkaz, nie?

A niewykonanie rozkazu grozi śmiercią, co Feliks dobrze wiedział, a nie mógł pozwolić mu umrzeć. Nie, jemu na pewno nie.

- Feliks, ja...

- Nie ma nie chcę, już! Zrób to! - przerwał mu gwałtownie. - Jak nie zrobisz tego teraz, to umrę płacząc, a ja nie chcę tak umierać – głos mu się łamał, ale dzielnie powstrzymywał łzy.

Biała ręka odnalazła pistolet i uniosła go. Druga przycisnęła blond czuprynę do piersi. Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Głowę Gilberta nawiedziły kolejne obrazy.

Sad o zachodzie słońca. Byli w nim sami, należał do dziadków Feliksa, spędzili tam niejeden piękny dzień. Blondyn właśnie stał na gałęzi chwiejąc się niebezpiecznie.

- Weź lepiej zejdź, pchło. Nie dosięgniesz tak tych czereśni.

Oberwali już chyba wszystkie niżej wiszące gałęzie, zostały tylko te wysokie.

- Nie nazywaj mnie pchłą, bo jak do ciebie zejdę, to totalnie tak cię trzepnę, że generalnie do końca życia zapamiętasz!

- Tak, tak, oczywiście, zawsze tak mówisz – roześmiał się. - I zleź wreszcie, nie zerwiesz ich, weźmiemy jutro drabinę i zagilbisty ja je dla ciebie zerwie!

-Ja totalnie nie dosięgnę? Ja? - postawił stopę na niebezpiecznie cienkiej gałęzi. - Generalnie to -

Ale Gilbert nie dowiedział się, co „generalnie", bo Polak zleciał z drzewa. Albinos najpierw się roześmiał, ale jak niższy chłopak wstał i chciał mu przyłożyć ręką wygiętą w zupełnie nie tym miejscu co trzeba, to popatrzył na niego z miną wyrażającą typowe „a nie mówiłem" i uświadomił go dość niedelikatnie, że się uszkodził.

Polak nawet nie płakał, gdy jechali do szpitala, za to później, gdy przez ponad miesiąc łaził z ręką w gipsie, był wyjątkowo marudny i nieznośny. A Gilbert, pomimo tego, że mu dokuczał i często miał go dość, zajmował się nim przez cały czas. Nawet rysował mu kurczaki na gipsie!

Broń jakby sama, bez jego pozwolenia, uniosła rękę do góry, ułożyła się przy skroni, pocałowała ją zimnymi ustami lufy. Druga dłoń machinalnie głaskała włosy, robiąc to tak samo, jak zawsze, dobrze pamiętała ten ruch. Dobrze pamiętała tą jasną jak zboże i miękką czuprynę. Zdążyła już wyschnąć wystawiona na ciepłe, kwietniowe słońce. Przesunęła się lekko, zabrała skroń sprzed pistoletu, ułożyła ufnie na piersi. Zielone oczy spojrzały na twarz albinosa, szukając szkarłatu, a jak w końcu go znalazły, nie było w nich strachu. Metal znowu dotknął skóry, sekundy trwały godzinami, palec znalazł odpowiednie miejsce. Mięśnie z trudem się zacisnęły, ledwo dały radę pociągnąć za spust. Głośny wystrzał przeciął powietrze, ptaki zamilkły, krew rozprysnęła się drobnym plamami, spłynęła po twarzy, brudząc mundur. Po policzkach skapywały łzy. Nagle czas wrócił na swoje miejsce i chociaż nie minęła minuta, Gilbert czuł się, jakby był o sto lat starszy. Dotarła do niego straszna prawda – Feliksa nie ma. Nie żyje, nie wróci. Nie uśmiechnie się więcej na ten swój zadziorny sposób. Świat teraz wydał się być taki pusty. Czemu to słońce ciągle świeci? Czemu ptaki znowu śpiewają? Czemu to niebo jest takie błękitne? Powinno przecież zszarzeć, prawda?

I Gilbert wstał, z trudem zostawił go na brudnym bruku, w kałuży wody zmieszanej z krwią.

I już nie płakał, wcale nie dlatego, że udawał mężnego. Po prostu wiedział, że łzy i tak już nic nie zmienią. I odszedł bez oglądania się za siebie - chciał pamiętać go żywego.

Przez mały cmentarz szedł białowłosy mężczyzna, w dłoni niósł kilka czerwonych maków , uśmiechał się do siebie. Mijał rzędy grobów, aż znalazł ten jeden, którego szukał. Złożył kwiaty na płycie, zapalił znicz i usiadł na drewnianej ławce. Pogoda była naprawdę piękna, w końcu to jeden z ostatnich dni kwietnia. Ciepłe promienie miło grzały twarz, a ptaki świergotały.

- Dawno mnie tu nie było, pchło, stęskniłeś się? Przepraszam, że tak rzadko przychodzę, ale mówiłem ci, że Elka nie daje mi spokoju. Kto by się spodziewał, że ślub wymaga tylu przygotowań! Jakbyśmy nie mogli po prostu pójść do urzędu i podpisać tego cholernego papierka!

Mężczyzna westchnął i zapatrzył się w mogiłę. Tak wiele się zmieniło od tamtego dnia. Pierwsze miesiące były dla niego prawdziwą udręką, nie potrafił pogodzić się z tym, co się stało. Z tym, co zrobił. Wojna skończyła się w następnym roku, gdyby tylko Feliks przeżył jeszcze kilka miesięcy... Potrząsnął głową, nie chciał o tym myśleć. Minęło już prawie sześć lat od jego śmierci. Kiedyś bał się, że o Polaku zapomni, że wspomnienia o nim wyblakną, rozmyje się obraz jego uśmiechu, koloru jego włosów i tego zadziornego błysku w oku. W końcu zrozumiał, że zawsze będzie go pamiętać, bo takich osób się nie zapomina. Uświadomił sobie też, że musi zacząć żyć. Żyć za siebie i za Łukasiewicza, w końcu nie mógł pozwolić, by umarł na darmo.

- Przyniosłem ci maki, pchło. Pamiętam, jak je „totalnie" lubiłeś. Ech, nie mów Elce, ale brakuje mi ciebie. Ona nie pozwala mi o tobie myśleć, chce, żebym zapomniał. Ale nie martw się, zagilbisty ja nie zapomni o tobie... - zamyślił się. Zawsze wpadał w ten dziwny, nostalgiczny nastrój, kiedy odwiedzał to miejsce.

- Przepraszam, że nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, że cię kocham, pchło, ale ja wiem, że ty wiedziałeś. Pewnie teraz sobie myślisz, że zmiękłem na wojnie i zrobiłem się sentymentalny, co? - uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym zaczął snuć opowieść o tym, jak z Elizavetą szykują się do ich wielkiego dnia. Gdy skończył, posiedział jeszcze trochę na tej małej, drewnianej ławeczce, słuchając szumu drzew i śpiewu ptaków.

Po kilku minutach mężczyzna wstał.

- Będę się już zbierał, Feliks, nie stęsknij się za bardzo do mojej następnej wizyty, wpadnę niedługo – powiedział głaszcząc nagrobek tak samo, jak głaskał blondyna. - Ach, jeszcze jedno... Zrozumiałem już, co miałeś na myśli. To o rzeczach ważniejszych niż życie – wiedział, że chłopak zrozumiałby to niewypowiedziane podziękowanie i że nie musi nic więcej dodawać. - To cześć, pchło, do zobaczenia – rzucił i odszedł, wkładając ręce do kieszeni.


End file.
